Kanna and Morgan's big fight
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: Both daughters to legendary heroes, they disagree on whose parents are better.


Robin sighed lightly and set his teacup down, nodding for his companion to continue.

Kamui swallowed and set his own cup down. "Well...as you can guess there are...unavoidable casualties in war..."

"I understand, in my own war there was...someone very important who sacrificed themselves for our cause." Robin said.

"Yes..."

Robin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door to the large sitting room slamming open, followed immediately by loud crying.

"Daddy!" A short girl yelled, her bare feet scrambling over the smooth stone in her frantic sprint to find her father.

"Kanna!?" Kamui exclaimed, jumping upwards so fast that his chair toppled to the floor loudly. The dark prince dropped to one knee, opening his arms as his daughter crashed into him. The girl sniffled and clung tightly to Kamui.

"Are you alright?" Kamui asked softly, stroking her back slowly.

Kanna made to respond, but hiccoughed and sobbed again.

Suddenly, the door opened again, revealing a sheepish-looking Morgan. Robin stood from his seat and walked over, putting a hand behind the girl. He leaned down and whispered something in his daughter's ear. Morgan nodded, her eyes locked on the floor. Robin sighed and urged her forward with his hand.

The tactician-in-training walked slowly to the others, her hands clasped behind her back. Sshe looked up, meeting Kamui's questioning face. "Kanna...I, uh..." Morgan spoke slowly, looking behind her for support. Robin nodded, prodding her back slightly. "I'm sorry..."

Kanna sniffled and looked over her shoulder. "Y-you mean it?"

Morgan grinned and nodded. "Of course...I just...I got caught up in the argument..."

Kanna reluctantly eased her way out of Kamui's grip and faced the other girl. "I...guess I overreacted too..." She smiled softly. "Sorry..."

"Eheh." Morgan giggled and hugged the other girl.

Kanna laughed and returned the gesture, tear marks still on her face.

"So, can you really turn into a dragon?" Morgan asked, looking over Kanna's shoulder at Kamui.

"Hm?" Kamui raised an eyebrow. "Yes..."

"That's cool, I guess..." Morgan said.

"'That's cool'?" Kanna replied. "I can turn into a dragon too! It's the bestest thing ever! I bet your dad can't do that!" Kanna exclaimed proudly.

"Huh? Is that a challenge?" Morgan grinned evilly. Behind her Robin palmed his face.

"Morgan...this isn't really-" Whatever Robin was going to say was interrupted by his daughter.

" _My_ Dad can wield holy tomes and dark magics!" The tactician-in-training stated, folding her arms.

"Huh? My Dad wields a holy sword!" Kanna retorted, her smile gone.

"Oh really? Well, my Dad is an evil dragon-god in human form!" Morgan said proudly.

A stunned silence fell on the room. Kanna slowly worked her jaw up and down, thinking of a reply. Kamui stared at Robin questioningly, to which the grandmaster replied with a shake of his head.

"That...isn't _entirely_ true..." Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

()()()()

Azura twirled, finishing her dance with a flick of her wrist. Sitting in the grass beside her, Lucina clapped politely.

"That was quite wonderful, Azura." She said.

"Thank you." Azura replied, taking her own seat on the blanket spread over the ground. The two had decided to spend their time together outside, enjoying the day's light.

"So, tell me, you too have a daughter?" Lucina asked.

Azura smiled fondly. "Yes, and a son."

"Where is your son? I briefly met your daughter earlier, although she didn't introduce herself."

"Hm, Kanna is quite excitable, of course she wouldn't." Azura mused. "My son decided to stay with the others back home, he had his own tasks to see to."

"Ah, I see." Lucina brought a small piece of cake to her lips. "Did you have a chance to speak to Morgan?"

"Unfortunately, I did not. She seemed to run off with Kanna right away."

Lucina frowned. "Gods...I hope they aren't getting into trouble." Just as soon as the words left her lips, Lucina glanced over to see two small blue-haired girls running right at them. Jumping to her feet, hand resting on falchion, Lucina called out to the girls. "Morgan!? What's wrong?"

Azura jumped to her feet, blessed lance in her hand. The two girls came to a stop, both out of breath and attempting to speak over each other.

"Mom! Can you-" "Show her you're _so_ much cooler!" "No! MY mom is so much-" "No way!"

Azura slammed the bottom of her lance into the dirt, giving both of the girls a glare. "Kanna, explain." She ordered. Out of habit or fear, Morgan closed her mouth and took a step back from the authoritative aura the songstress radiated.

"U-uh well..." Kanna spoke quietly. "We-well, we were just wondering if you could show us how cool you are!"

Azura raised an eyebrow and looked at Lucina. The time-travelling princess shared the same expression. Suddenly, two white-haired men appeared over the top of a hill. The two princes made their way down, both slightly out of breath.

"What's going on?" Lucina asked Robin.

Robin shook his head, suppressing a grin. "These two-" He motioned to Morgan and Kanna. "-Are having quite the argument over whose parents are 'cooler'."

"Cooler?" Lucina questioned.

"Yeah! C'mon mom, show him your _aether_ move!" Morgan cheered.

" _Aether_ move? Have you been spending more time with Owain?" Lucina shook her head. "Just calm down...no one is going to fight..."

Robin chuckled and sat down on the blanket, taking Lucina's piece of cake for himself. "Girls, you should not fight. After all, for all our differences both Kamui and I are quite similar."

Everyone stopped and looked at the grandmaster. Robin grinned and continued. "We are both from royal bloodlines, both have white hair, both fought in wars and led out armies to victory." Robin looked to Lucina. "And both of us somehow ended up with beautiful blue-haired princesses."

Azura chuckled and interlocked her had with Kamui's. "Of course, he wouldn't have made it through the war without me."

Lucina shared a glance with Robin. "And I'm sure Robin couldn't have done anything without me."

Kanna and Morgan stood to the side, looking back and fourth between the couples. "Should we intervene?" Kanna asked, concerned for her parents.

"Of course not!" Morgan replied cheerfully. "If they fight, then we can really see whose parents are better!"


End file.
